User talk:LegendDarkDragon96
Welcome Hi, welcome to the LegendDarkDragon96! Thanks for your edit to the File:Simon 3.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 12:46, October 27, 2013 (UTC) About Simon Well, I've seen your pages, and sadly, they cannot be used here, and I can't help you in that department. But I CAN point you to another wiki where you can use this character freely. And that wiki is The Fairy Tail OC Wiki. Here, you can create FT OCs without restrictions on magic or relationships. Unfortunatley, there isn't much community, but Simon would be welcomed there rather than being deleted here. Just a piece of friendly advice. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 16:56, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, it was my fault that i didn't find the rules the first time, i understand perfectly Or you could just remove the Lost Magic category from it, that's easier. Anyway, this guy's mostly based on Mosquito from Soul Eater. Maybe you should give him more unique magic. I can actually help you with that if you want. But it's a pass from me :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) I actually wanted the resemblance with him XD So it's ok, the magic to me it's fine, but thanks for the tips ;D Well, you need to ask me every time you want to create a Lost Magic/Slayer Magic, that's all. However, when you get 500 edits, ask me one more time and you can make as many Slayer Magics within reason, it's simple :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:12, January 24, 2014 (UTC) So.... what should i do now about those 3 magics that i have created without permission? Do you need to check them or you have to delete them? LegendDarkDragon96 Your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) your turn again Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:50, January 24, 2014 (UTC) your turn again Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:06, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Next time, reply on my talk page. And just link me the magics, lemme just see~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) All three are approved, though for your mosquito dude, like before, I said maybe you should just remove the Lost Magic category from his magic. But there you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Your turn again, sorry for being brutal Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:46, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Your turn I think the Real RP starts here Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:23, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:36, February 3, 2014 (UTC) your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:42, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey, just to remind you, Mao is still under Restrict magic and Sakura and Ren already took Jakuzu to their base so you might want to change it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:54, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Crossover-ish articles. Hiya, Legend. By the way, your articles As Jagar and the Universal Court are quite crossover-ish in terms of how similar they are to the Bleach concept. If you're going to be inspired by them, please rename As and the Star Knights, as well as the magic and individualize it to a point where it seems less of a carbon copy.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:51, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Firstly, sign your articles with four ~, and also, if you really can't find anything else, that's fine. Just make sure not to copy the Sternritter's abilities and such.[[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:30, February 10, 2014 (UTC) your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 22:18, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I've posted, sorry I haven't been on for a bit Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's nothing, don't worry XD LegendDarkDragon96 posted. by the way, if you're wanting to reply to my message, you would normally do that on my talk page. Also, the character picture you're using for Aika, I'm already using that so please find a new picture or you might get in trouble. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) I've posted and good for you having fun with this. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:02, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Legend, your turn. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Dude, your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:52, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, sorry it took so long Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:23, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, Jakuzu just got insulted Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) your turn. btw, how do you want to introduce the enemy? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:41, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. I've mentioned the enemy Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:36, March 4, 2014 (UTC) it's your turn. We're switching back to Ryuunosuke and Mao Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:20, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:26, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, sorry I took so long, I was in the hospital Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:00, March 19, 2014 (UTC) your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:36, March 25, 2014 (UTC) your turn dude. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:05, March 28, 2014 (UTC) your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:16, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Your turn on the RP. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:16, April 3, 2014 (UTC) your turn on the RP. sorry for taking so long Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:12, April 10, 2014 (UTC) your turn on the RP Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 03:45, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:19, April 15, 2014 (UTC) your turn on the RP. prepare for Jakuzu to be "Erased". Don't worry, it's a good thing Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. I didn't get to use Instant Erase. (TT) Don't worry, it's fine. Just go with it Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Your turn dude. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Your turn Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:12, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. looks like we're nearing the end Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:56, April 30, 2014 (UTC)